User blog:Ditto132/Clifford VS Godzilla
Wiz: Animals are very prominent in fiction. However, every now and then a giant animal character is created, and they tend to be cool as hell. Like Godzilla, the most popular kaiju in history. Boomstick: And Clifford, the big red dog. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Wiz: Godzilla is an extremely well-recognized character around the world and the king of the kaiju. Boomstick: This beast's been around since fucking 1954! Wiz: There are a few different versions of this character, but for this battle, we will be using the unofficial one created by Ditto132. Boomstick: This version of Godzilla is powerful as hell. He can annihilate hyperverses easily and move at over 10,000 times the speed of light. Wiz: A tail whip from Godzilla can destroy 100 hyperverses. He also has a great healing factor, and can survive the destruction of 2,000 hyperverses. Boomstick: Godzilla also has atomic breath, which normally can destroy 500 hyperverses. An electrically charged atomic breath can destroy 1,000 hyperverses, and finally, his spiral heat ray attack is capable of destroying up to 3,000 hyperverses. Wiz: While Godzilla is one of the most powerful characters on our show to date, he is still not invincible. Boomstick: Hell, he's lost to King King before... that was a fluke dammit! *cries in a corner* Godzilla- Raaaaawwwwwwwwrrrrrrrr!!! Wiz: Now onto Clifford. Boomstick: He's a big red dog, obviously. Wiz: But a dog scaled to his size wouldn't even be 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000th of his power. Boomstick: We're talking about a dog who can move at 100,000 times the speed of light for fucks sake. Wiz: Clifford can destroy up to 50 hyperverses physically. He can use laser vision, strong enough to vaporize 100 hyperverses. He could tank the destruction of 100 hyperverses like nothing. Boomstick: Clifford can create strong shields, and also poop rainbows onto his opponents, leaving them slightly confused. If he wants to, he can roar so loud it destabilizes his opponents atomic structure, making them have 1/10 of their original strength and durability and halve their speed. Wiz: Clifford can transform into Super Clifford, multiplying his stats by 50, in case he feels outmatched. In this form he can fire an energy beam from his mouth to obliterate his opponents, which can destroy 10,000 hyperverses. Clifford- Rrrrruuuuuuuffffffffff!!!!!! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!! Boomstick: Aw come on, why did Godzilla have to lose...? Wiz: Clifford was clearly outmatched by Godzilla in base form. The main problems Godzilla had is that Clifford could severely weaken him with an atomic bond destabilizing roar, and Clifford could transform, making him far more powerful than Godzilla. To be exact, Super Clifford is 500 times faster, 250 times stronger, and 2 1/2 times more durable than Godzilla. And thats not counting Clifford's weakening roar... Boomstick: Godzilla sure had a ruff day. Wiz: The winner is Clifford. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... ... .... ..... ...... ....... ???- "Form feet and legs; form arms and body; and I'll form the head!" ..... ???- "Form Blazing Sword!" VS ... .... ..... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOImNKSusNY Power Rangers VS Voltron Season Finale Coming April 2nd. Category:Blog posts